<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>afternoon tea by altrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662021">afternoon tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie'>altrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian brings Ciel his afternoon tea, and discovers something interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>afternoon tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted as a Twitter thread for the "omorashi" prompt of Kinktober 2020 (prompt list <a href="https://twitter.com/kinktober2021/status/1292137619640459272?s=20">here</a>), and has been edited slightly for formatting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian enters Ciel’s study with his afternoon tea. As he approaches the desk, the boy pauses in his work momentarily and squirms slightly. Another might not have noticed the movement, but Sebastian is attuned to Ciel’s every gesture, so he’s alert as soon as it happens. Sebastian reaches for the teapot and watches Ciel carefully; the earl doesn’t comment when Sebastian introduces the tea, but his brow furrows. Sebastian suspects the boy has gotten so caught up in his work he hasn’t heeded his basic needs - at least, until this very moment.</p><p>“Hurry up,” Ciel says, confirming Sebastian’s suspicion. He’s too eager to get Sebastian to leave that he hasn’t thought to order him - to Sebastian’s pleasure.</p><p>He picks up the china cup, lifts the teapot high above it, and pours the tea.</p><p>As soon as the tea splashes into the cup, Ciel’s head whips up to look at Sebastian with a vague expression of horror. That big blue eye widens; Sebastian watches him underneath his lashes as he pours. He sees Ciel squirm even more in his chair, and feels his own eyes flash.</p><p>He decides to test his young master further; to let his true nature overcome the boundary between beast and butler, if only for the moment. He continues to pour even as the tea reaches the rim of the cup while Ciel watches; he lets it spill over, staining his white gloves.</p><p>As the tea splatters onto the serving cart, he looks directly at Ciel, and rights the teapot again to set it back down.</p><p>“I apologize, young master,” he says - but Ciel is already spilling over himself, Sebastian can tell. He gently returns the teacup to the cart, now a mess, and the boy’s face screws up beautifully as he pisses himself. The air fills with the scent of it, mixed with the scent of the tea and sweets. He lets out a small sound, a whimper of relief and shame, and turns his face down.</p><p>“Leave,” he says, voice as firm as he can make it.</p><p>Ciel is so delicious like this, Sebastian thinks, as he watches the boy flush in embarrassment. Ciel raises his voice at Sebastian, but Sebastian stands where he is - a butler beside a disgrace of a serving cart and in front of his disgraced young master - and feels only glee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/aultrie/status/1311819343223836673">Share the original thread here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>